Fallen or pushed?
by NightShadeShovel
Summary: I had always been lonely, even now i pushed others away. i was different, but how? i could see it, but what exactly was the difference between me, them, and the girl in the mirror?
1. Chapter 1

I looked in the mirror and searched around for my makeup, damn, he's done it again. "SUTCLIFF!" I yelled, and in reply I get practically tackled by my flamboyant tranny of a mentor.

"Julie~ good morning~" he was beaming, oh god… that can't possibly be good.

"Give me back my makeup, all of it, it was expensive and I had to buy new stuff because of you."

"But I ran out…"

"WELL THAT'S JUST TOO BAD NOW ISNT IT!"

"Temper, temper Jules" he scolded and I just about murdered the thing

"I DO NOT HAVE A BLOODY TEMPER!" I yelled, drawing the attention of some passing reapers. "AND IF I DO IT'S BECAUSE I HAVE TO LIVE WITH A GENDER CONFUSED QAUCK! BLOODY BRITS!" now I've probably got you wondering to things, 1) if your also a reaper with makeup aren't you no better then him? 2) Aren't you British? To answer your questions, I am, in fact, a female, not all reapers are boys you sexist bastards. To, I AM SCOTTISH! This, contrary to a certain idiot, does not make me British, because Scottish are from Scotland. Reluctantly Grell handed over my makeup, and I threw him out by his hair. And ya know what, even if he can punish me later, he won't. I sometimes wonder who the mentor really is here. God I remember the day I met the guy… that day was one of the strangest days I've ever had.

Flash back time

_Juliet was alone, the alley was dark and the walls were stained with the blood of anyone who got near her, it was what she had to do in order to live. In order to survive. She was dominant, respected, feared, no one questioned her, and she loved it, what more could an attention hogging 5 year old want, right? Wrong, there was more, she wanted something fear couldn't get her, she wanted to be loved. So she tried to take that boys place, but that was a bad decision, because now she was alone, hiding from those people in a crate, in an alley with blood stained walls. _

"_I always thought places like these would look better in red"_

_What? Who was that? She whimpered. She saw a flash of red and some he/she thing had opened the box. It was tall and had broad shoulders like a man, but it had a satin ribbon around its neck, the long black jacket made it hard to see the whole outfit, right now she didn't care though, she held out her knife to its throat, she could find out the gender when it was dead._

"_Oi! That is no way to treat a lady!" she said? Was it a she? It pulled a chainsaw out of thin air. The smaller of the two stared at it for a long time. Grell had been sent to investigate the murder of several inhabitants of the village. But could it really be this girl, she looked so cute and innocent, so he looked closer. She looked normal, except for her hair, it was blonde but starting to turn black at the roots, he didn't know that was possible in humans, then he noticed "you, you're a…" she stared up at him, with acid tone eyes_

"_You didn't… try to kill me…" tears welled up in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. "My name is Juliet…" her English wasn't very good, and her accent made her words hard to understand. 'I suppose I'll have to teach her' sighing heavily he reached down and pulled her out of the crate._

"_C'mon squirt" she only nodded… finally she had gotten her wish._

Juliet's POV

I gave in and tossed him the mascara "make sure you bring it back"

"Oh and Julie, we're going to meet will today…" my mood instantly changed. No. not that man. I hate that man. Grell does everything he can to impress him and he only gets shot down. He's the devil in a death god's body.

"Why do you bother with that thing? You deserve better" I stared him straight in the eyes.

"Juliet just because he..."

My eyes darkened "don't you ever mention that again…" 'I can't cry… I have a reputation to uphold"

"Juliet it would've happened sooner or later... he was so s-"

"SHUT UP!" I had snapped, "Don't ever speak of him again." Ever again Sutcliffe.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Hello all you lovely people. I know that at least 1 person has read this.**

**Special thanks to Fawnspiritforever for all the help she gave me with Juliet. She helped me pick (actually she gave me) a name as well as helping develop the character and inspiring my genius. So, CLAPFORFAWNYSHESABLOODYGENIUS.**

**DISCLAIMER: IM NOT TOBOSO YANA. IM NOT ENOUGH OF A GENIUS TO BE. KUROSHITSJI AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE**

"I thought I'd find you here" I nearly fell out of my perch on the tree as Grell stared up at me

"SUTCLIFFE!"

"Julie… why don't you just go to one already?'

"I can't, the association would have my head" I replied, gazing back down at the vibrant lights of the ball below us. Humans, they couldn't do much but they definitely knew how to entertain. Whether it was intentional or not.

"It's like you're attracted to the humans, what're they magnets?" Grell set his hands on his hips in that girly manner in which he does.

"I don't know… I just can't stop myself… there... interesting" I slipped off the branch easily and landed in front of Grell, who immediately scooped me up.

"Its late, we should go…, after all, it's our shift tonight"

I felt a smirk spread across my face "maybe today won't be so bad after all… after all, reaping is what were good at"

"26"

"29"

"AWWWWWW! NO FAIR JULIE~!" Grell gave me his best pout, all that ended in was his lip bleeding from his overly sharp teeth.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled, stop at the edge of the roof top, and standing dead silent listening for something, a scream, even a whistle, I wasn't sure what exactly. "How many more"

"Theirs only one more"

"Are you sure" I snatched the ledger from Grell and flipped through the pages. "Scottish?"

"That's right. We're going to Scotland, same place I found you." I felt my face lose all color; the simple mention of the place was enough to make me cringe.

"P-perhaps we read it wrong"

"No Jules its right there."

"NO! I WONT GO!" I thrashed as he held me down, waiting for my meltdown to finally stop.

"Jules calm down! You killed all the villagers remember" he was trying to comfort me, fail. I only squirmed more. But then suddenly I froze, went completely limp. "Julie?" he let go and went to check my pulse only for his hand to be grabbed and snapped. I felt a rush of adrenaline and a feline smirk spread across my face and I felt the cold, dark rush of my sanity slipping away.

_Oh my old friend… it's been far too long… _


End file.
